Dragon Morphers
From the Creators of Teen Titans, Ben 10, Transformers: Animated, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Comes Dragon Morphers with Dragons based off your favorite Dragons! Plot 7 Teenagers venture into a mountain, and touched a Magical Crystal which causes them to Transform into Dragons, from Red to Violet, and they protect the City of Draconis from the Evil Black Dragon, Validex! Cast Dragon Morphers *Tyson Drake/ Fire-Drake (Elijah Wood) - leader of the Team and the Red Dragon, form similar to Drake from the Sequel to Dragonheart! *Reed Reynolds/ Dare-Drake (Tom Kenny) - Tyson's best friend, and a ladies man, the Wreckless one of the bunch, an Orange Dragon, form similar to Spyro! *Francis Jones/ Spark-Drake (Travis J. Gould) - A Yellow Dragon second in command of the group, and the soldier of the Group , form similar to The Golden Dragon from Beowulf (2007)! *Gina Chi/ Jade-Drake (Lauren Tom) - A Green Chinese Dragon, and the brains of the bunch, form similar to the Dragon from Spirited Away! *Gordon Grant/Cyan-Drake (Carlos Alazraqui) - The Hispaniac one of the group, He is a Blue Dragon, form similar to the Coatyl! He is also a wise Crack! *Andre Ward/ Muscle-Drake (Khary Payton) - An African American, and the Indigo Dragon, and Tyson's Third in command, form similar to Toothless on How to Train Your Dragon! *Jessie Francks/ Star-Drake (Chiara Zanni) - She is a purple Dragon, and the love of both Tyson and Francis, She is more concious on being human, but she knows she is the heart of the team, form similar to Princess Kyra's Dragon from from Reversal of the Heart! *Bryce Neil/ Shade-Drake (Brian Bloom) - the second Black Dragon, but is on the side of good, his Dragon Form is similar to Vermithrax, and is also a soldier! *Hovas McBean/ Luck-Drake (J.B. Blanc) - The second White Dragon, but a magician, and his form is similar to Falcor the Luck Dragon! *Mariah BeBarry/ Big Mamma-Drake (Miss Kittie) - the second African American to be a Dragon Morpher, She is Muscle-Drake's love interest, and becomes a Brown Dragon, form similar to Dragon from Shrek! Supporting Cast *Sheriff Lloyd Brooks (Daniel Riordan) - the Sheriff who assumes that the Dragon Morphers cause trouble, and always trying to arrest them, but this went away after episode 1-3, he is also the uncle of Reed! *Mayor Archemedes Quint (Neil Kaplan) - the pompous Mayor, and a coward, who always trying to use the Dragons as a publicity stunt, to wind the relection! *Prof. Jules Van Creek (Josh Keaton) - the Prof. who helps the Dragons to work up an antidote, but he realized it was permenant, but it shows they can change anytime! *Fiona Francks (Ashley Johnson) - Jessie's younger sister, and who helps comforts her sister, get her confedence back, she is also a computer addict! *Master-Drake (Keone Young) - the one who took the Dragon Morphers in and trained them, his Dragon form is similar to the Dragon from Dragon Wars/D-War! Villains Dark Dragon gang *Validex (Robin Atkin Downes) - main antagonist, and a Black Dragon, form similar to Shendu from Jackie Chan: Adventures, and he is more dangerous, and savage! *Validrix (Juliet Landau) - second main antagonist and sister of Validex, she is a white Dragon, from similar to the Dragon from the Pagemaster, she is insane and sadistic! *Hogus (Brian George) - a goblin, and the messenger of Validex, he is more pompous, and is a rival of Mayor quint, and Cyan-Drake! *Operior (Dee Bradley Baker) - a troll, and the muscle of Validex, Dare Drake's rival, and the one who always tries to please his master! *Braham (Clancy Brown) - a Brown rogue Dragon who is the one who is the defacto leader of the group, and is Spark Drake's rival! form similar to Stendehl from Dragons: Fire and Ice! *Griff (Jeff Bennett) - a griffin of the group, and the most traitorous of them, planning to overthrow Validex, and is the rival of Chi Drake! *Minoton (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the power of the group, and a minotaur, he is Muscle Drake's rival, and is the most savage! The Slayers *Master Slayer/ Rendhal (Travis J. Gould) - Leader of the Slayers, whom a he has a Dragonslayer for an ancestor, and he will do what ever he needs to Slay Dragons!, He is also their version of General Grievous! *Corben Yon/ Hammer Master (Wally Wingert) - He is Rendhal's second in command, and the one who often tries to impress him, he wields the lost Hammer of Thor! *Gina "April" Reeds (Tara Strong) - She is the Farm girl of the group, She is the only one who doesn't see the Dragon Morphers as a threat, and started think of Rendhal's lies, she is a katana weilder, and revealed to be a double agent for the Dragon Morphers and good friends with Jessica, she is also the love interest of Reed! *Cam Aejiang (Ogie Banks) - the hammer wielding sorcerer whom wants to impress, the Master Slayer! *Archer Clay (Rick D. Wasserman) - he is a Crossbow weilder, and an art of Weapons, he is the one who actually is the top man of Master Slayer! *Halloween-Master (Tom Kenny) - *Captain Van Clutche (LeVar Burton) *Stalker (Clancy Brown) *Thomas Rodgers/ Swordsman (Josh Keaton) *Knumb Skull (Michael Donovan) 2nd Half *Mech Lock (Dwight Schultz) *Berrod (Brian Bloom) Other villains *The Sorcerer (Jeffery Tambor) - main antagonist of season 2, *Queen of Vain (Jennifer Hale) - main antagonist of season 3, *Dark Dragon (Troy Baker) - main antagonist of season 4, *King Ferigrath (Richard McGonagle) - main antagonist of the 5th and final season, he lost the crystal to become a dragon in a volcano Episodes Season 1: #Year of the Dragon #New Breed! #Prince for a Day #Kings Ransom #Enter the Slayers! #Ways of the New Year #Draconis Nebula #Drakk Attack #Ferris Wheel Ride #Bring on the Beasts #Swamp of Sadness #Ways of the Nebula #Magic Eclipse #The Cure #Horrors of the Night #Enter the Ogre #Year of the Madness #Ways to Overcome Control #The Fairy World Attacked #Reign of the Storms #Attack of the Snakes #The Giant Leviathan #The 13 Missing Hostages #Day of the Dragon, Part 1 #Day of the Dragon, Part 2 #Day of the Dragon, Part 3 Season 2: #Firey Start #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3: #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Category:Dragons Category:Animation Category:Hasbro Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons